The Fighter
by CrueFan21
Summary: When Anna is physically assaulted in public, Kristoff takes it upon himself to personally teach the men responsible a lesson they'll never forget. A Kristanna oneshot.


The Fighter

* * *

On a warm July afternoon, Anna went to the marketplace to purchase some apples. She bought a dozen, and put them in a small picnic basket. The apples were for the apple pie that she planned to make for Kristoff and Elsa. She couldn't wait to get back to the castle so she could start baking. As Anna walked along the main road, two men watched her closely. They were Samuel, and Benjamin, two petty crooks who were known to cause trouble in Arendelle every now and then. They stood at the end of the bridge that led over the harbor. Upon seeing Anna, a sadistic smile formed on their faces.

"Why, hello, Princess Anna," Samuel said, stepping in front of Anna. "How are you doing on this fine day?"

"Fine," Anna replied, not wanting to say anymore. She knew about Samuel and Benjamin, because of Elsa dealing with them for various petty larceny offenses. Quite frankly, she didn't care for the two. Something about them was too creepy.

"What do you have in basket?" Benjamin said, grabbing Anna's picnic basket.

"Give that back!" Anna demanded, reaching out for her basket.

"Hold on now, I just want to take a look. Ah, these look like some mighty fine fresh apples, Princess Anna. Would you mind if we have some?"

Before Anna could answer, they each took one of the apples, taking a big bite out of them.

"These sure are juicy," Samuel said, chewing with his mouth open. "Do you know what else is juicy, Benjamin?"

Samuel placed his hands on Anna's hips, slowly running his fingers across her dress.

"This," he smirked.

Benjamin put his hands on Anna's neck, moving in closer to kiss her.

Anna turned her head away, pushing back on Benjamin in the process. "Get off me!" she cried.

But the men continued to fondle with her, causing Anna to become more scared by the minute. Suddenly, with all the strength she could muster, she kicked both men in the shin, causing them to release her.

Anna didn't care that she left the basket of apples behind. All she wanted was to get as far away from those horrible men as possible. When she ran into the courtyard, she saw Kristoff and Sven. Kristoff was busy washing his sleigh when he saw the distraught look on Anna's face.

"Anna, what's wrong?" he said, running over to her.

Anna wiped her eyes, trying to look strong in front of Kristoff. "It's fine, Kristoff. I just went to the market to buy some apples, but I accidently dropped them, and now they're all bruised."

"Ok, so you accidently dropped a bunch of apples, that's no reason to get so upset. We'll just go back to the market and buy some more."

When Kristoff mentioned going back to the market, the tears came back to Anna's eyes. Kristoff realized that there was more to this story than she was telling.

"Anna, did something happen in town today? Tell me the truth."

"Oh, it was nothing, Kristoff. I should have just given them the apples, and they would of…

"Them? Who are talking about?"

"Benjamin and Samuel. You know, the two men that committed petty larceny last month? The ones Elsa had to deal with? They stopped me on my way back, and they took some of my apples, and then they started touching me, and…

The second he heard this, Kristoff's eyes gleamed with fury. He took both of Anna's hands in his own, looking her straight in the eye.

"Benjamin and Samuel put their hands on you?" he asked, angrily.

Anna nodded, the tears starting to run down her cheeks.

Without wasting another second, Kristoff hopped onto Sven, and rode into the marketplace. He found Benjamin and Samuel sitting in an alleyway drinking ale. Kristoff knew Benjamin and Samuel to an extent. He had some interactions with them over the years, but nothing much. Truth be told, he never cared for the two very much. They were always up to no good; stealing, cheating, vandalizing property, all the things that would turn anyone away, but he never imagined that they would sink as low as to assault a woman like they did.

Kristoff walked down the alley, angrily glaring at Benjamin and Samuel. When the two men noticed him, they smiled.

"Hey, Kristoff! What are you doing here? Come have a seat, we got plenty of ale," Samuel said.

"This isn't a social call, Samuel," Kristoff said, firmly.

"Well, that's a shame," Samuel said, drinking more ale.

"I want to know which one of you put your hands on my girlfriend," Kristoff demanded.

Samuel took another swig of ale, and stood up. Benjamin followed suit.

"You dating Princess Anna?" he asked. "Well, you're a lucky man. That's a mighty fine woman you got there, my friend. Benjamin and I got a little taste of her a little while ago. It was just a sample, but boy I'd love to take a whole piece of that pie," Samuel said.

"Forget a piece, I'd take the whole damn thing," Benjamin added.

In an instant, Kristoff grabbed Samuel by the collar of his shirt, and punched him in the face. The impact was enough to send Samuel straight to the ground.

Kristoff then turned his attention to Benjamin as he watched the man charge towards him. Kristoff wrapped his arms around Benjamin's body, stopping him dead in his tracks. He then pulled him out from underneath him, and delivered several punches to his face. By now Samuel had gotten back up, and threw a punch at Kristoff. Kristoff caught Samuel by the arm, squeezing as tight as he could. He then kicked him in the stomach with all his might, causing the man to recoil in pain. Benjamin charged at Kristoff again, only to have the same result as before. Kristoff held both men on the ground, one hand holding Samuel, the other holding Benjamin. He then balled his fist, delivering five more punches to each men.

By now, a crowd had gathered around the entrance to the alleyway, watching as Kristoff viciously beat both men. When he was finished, both Samuel and Benjamin were covered in bruises, and bleeding from the face. Kristoff picked up Benjamin by the collar, and whispered menacingly to him.

"Listen to me, if you ever put your hands on Anna again, I will break every bone in your body. You got that?"

"Yes," both men said.

Kristoff let go of the two men, walking back towards the entrance to the alleyway. Before he left, he turned around to say one last thing.

"You're lucky that it was me that got to you first. If Queen Elsa knew what you did to her sister, you wouldn't want to be you."

Kristoff stormed off, leaving Samuel and Benjamin, battered and beaten, but still alive.

When he returned to the courtyard, he saw Anna and Elsa on the steps. Elsa was gently consoling Anna.

"Anna, I promise we will find the men responsible for this, and see that they are brought to justice," Elsa promised.

"Don't worry about it, Elsa," Kristoff said. "I already took care of it."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say that Samuel and Benjamin won't be showing their faces in town anytime soon," he said.

Elsa noticed the blood on his knuckles, realizing instantly what he had done.

"You didn't…

"They're fine. They just won't be up to their old tricks anymore, that's all."

Kristoff turned to Anna, taking her hands. "It' OK, Anna. They won't do anything like that to you ever again. I made sure of that."

Anna smiled. She kissed Kristoff on the lips, savoring the sweet moment between them.

"Thank you, Kristoff. Thank you so much," she said.

"Of course, Anna. You know that I would do anything for you," Kristoff swore.

"I don't doubt that one bit," Elsa said, observing the love between her sister and Kristoff. "I don't doubt it one bit."

* * *

 **A/N: This was a little darker Kristanna oneshot than usual, but I thought it turned out already. I was considering making it a two-shot, and having Elsa give Samuel and Benjamin a piece of her mind as well, but I don't know. What do you think?**


End file.
